


i try to tell you i love you but it comes out all sick

by darlingstardust



Category: Naruto
Genre: Belligerent Sexual Tension, Guns, I guess there is sexual tension if you squint, I plan on continuing if there is enough interest so please comment if you want more I BEG YOU, M/M, Multi, Orochimaru is a bad guy as always, Writing Prompt, and actual sex, if i write more there will be LOTS MORE SEXUAL TENSION, so help me god there will be sex, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 20:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18059624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingstardust/pseuds/darlingstardust
Summary: vanilla-blossoms writes: Hi! Just wanted to say I love your writing and think you are awesome! ❤️ for a prompt I’d like to see please Naru/Sasu and “2 elite spies hired to stalk each other at the same time au” cause I think that’s soo like them 😂 whenever you have time for it, thanks! xThe Spy AU I didn't know I needed and took a different direction with oops





	i try to tell you i love you but it comes out all sick

**Author's Note:**

> I have literally been sitting on this answer for months but there has not been a day that goes by that I don’t think about this! I plan on writing more and even drawing some scenes from what I have thought up and become inspired by! 
> 
> In this au, Sasuke is FTM trans!

Uzumaki Naruto was a damned idiot and everyone at the sister and rival spy agencies knew it. He may have rushed some moments and been a little trigger happy at times, but above his faults, he was a lousy lover and a dorky guy. He barely knew how to tie his tie half the time and anyone could see that it was a clip on if any tugged on it like Sasuke had before. He had probably one of the worst records out there! So what gives? And why does he suddenly look like James Bond with his blond hair, normally so unruly, slicked back, pure silk bow tie and vest set with his Gucci suit jacket and Prada Oxford loafers?

And what was with that ring and this girl hanging off his arm like he is some sort of God? He had to have been undercover - but for what? This was his gig! He was always stealing his gig!

It was no secret to the rival spy agencies of Konoha Incorporated and Taka Technologies that Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto have had somewhat of a past, in a “friendly” competitive work rivalry and in “love”, as Suigetsu puts it. Naruto is the son of the company’s co founder, so naturally, when an opening was available, he had received proper training and the best weapons and cases money could buy. It didn’t prove to give him any natural skill like Sasuke was graciously given, but he got his work done, one way or another. Corrupt politicians, sleazy B List producers, cheating husbands, and secret murderers all got what they was coming by either company - Naruto was just sloppy in his execution. And Sasuke was bitter. What came from money and power and pacifying a literal brat, he had to practice for years and learn the hard way through blood, sweat, and tears. He learned how to disguise himself, how to move in the night. He had the best training out there, but still, he was upstaged by Naruto more often than none. 

Immediately, he decided it would end tonight.

Sasuke had arrived early on the arm of Jugo, the both of them pretending to be a wealthy couple, eager to be invited to the illustrious art gallery investor’s party of the one and only Sai. It was a mission to protect the world renowned artist, and honestly, Sasuke could do it with his eyes closed, but they had been told it was nothing to sneeze at. He had kept his hair down and unstyled for the most part, curls at the ends. He had shimmied into a soft velvet sheath dress with a slit that rose clear past his hip bone and completed his frame with the plunging neckline that hung from thin straps on his shoulders, his Louboutin pumps and Alexander McQueen skull clutch helping him pull off the ensemble. It wasn’t as humiliating as he had thought it would be, but he didn’t miss the male gaze directed towards his thighs and back, as if he were a piece of meat. He was lucky Jugo had been an ex marine, ready to kick ass at the first sign of trouble, not that he couldn’t take care of himself, of course, even if he did wish he had his coat to cover up with when he had become too uncomfortable. Together, the two of them had gone to the bar to scope out the fast filling room, Jugo pulling out his chair.  
  
“Don’t look now, but dumbass just walked in.” Jugo whispered to his ear and Sasuke immediately prickled. He turned casually to the door as his partner ordered them both dry martinis, and his blue eyes caught the blond, the pretty girl with the black hair smiling up at him as he told her a joke. It made the raven at the bar press his tongue to the roof of his mouth as he turned away.   
  
“If he comes over here, please knock him out. Shisui didn’t tell us that we would have company.” Was all he said into his ear, a smile on his face as he pretended that what he had said in secrecy to his partner was something saucy and special for only the two of them to know. Jugo always caught on and matched his smile and gave him a wink as a response.   
  
“Will do, babe.”  
  
“Thank you, darling~”

 

As the night went on and the two of them took their martinis to mingle with other guests and pretend to introduce themselves to Sai as financial backers, they diligently scanned the room for the men Sai’s booking agent had described, and when they noticed two men in the corner closest to them, talking with a group of art collectors, Jugo stood up straight. “Would you like to go first, or should I?” He asked and Sasuke had let go of Jugo’s arm to glide over to them, giving him his wordless answer.

The looks he received in this moment didn’t bother him. He only felt the gun in his holster and had his eyes on his prize. He was about fifteen feet away, able to see the whites of the eyes of the men he was going to kill when he heard a loud voice that made him stumble so badly that he almost twisted his ankle, a hand on his waist to catch him if he did trip. “Mikoto?” His alias was tossed around so carelessly that he wanted to strangle him. He turned his gaze up to see Naruto, the bright smile that came over his face was enough to make Sasuke’s heart reluctantly flutter but ultimately pissed him off. “I thought that was you.”

Sasuke had moved from him and put his hand on the hip that just had felt Naruto’s grip. “Minato. Why am I not surprised?” His glance moved to the woman who had been on him all night, talking to two other women in pretty bright dresses, sipping the pink champagne that was making the rounds from the caterers. He looked back to Jugo and when they shared a look (the partner asking to proceed and the lead agent giving him the go ahead), he kept alert but glanced up at his peer. 

“I came here to support my friend. He did a nude painting of me,” Naruto purred a little bit as he sipped on his own champagne. “Bet you are dying to see that.”  
  
“I already have,” Sasuke ho-hummed. “I wasn’t impressed the first time.”

“So that’s why you haven’t called me back~” Naruto wiggled his eyebrows. Sasuke should have slapped him. It would have been a good distraction, but he didn’t need the attention brought to his person when Jugo was advancing. His eyebrow twitched as he took in a deep breath.

“Yes, that must be it. Not because you are immature or can barely dress yourself.” 

Naruto feigned insulted. “Dissed by one so great as you? Surely you know all humans have faults.”

“You must have been gifted with the lot.” Sasuke blinked and smiled demurely, wanting so badly to turn around and go back to his fucking mission. He did manage to turn but he was grabbed on the arm by Naruto and was moved from where they stood. 

“Come on, Mikoto~ Don’t be like that. Let me get you a drink~” Sasuke tried to rip his arm from his clutch, but he didn’t come free on the first try, promptly giving up to not receive stares their way as he followed the blond to a more secluded area of the ballroom. If anything, Sasuke just deadpanned, thinking of all the things Naruto would pout about and try to relate with him on. It always started the same, but at least he wasn’t drunk this time. 

“Would you kindly let me go now?” He asked through gritted teeth. They had exited the ballroom and Sasuke was just getting more pissed. He was interfering. Why? Naruto was going to get his ass kicked to Timbuktu someday. “Minato-”

“No,” Came the reply and Sasuke rolled his eyes again.

“I’m not fucking around. Let me go.”

“ _No_ ,” Naruto repeated as they walked and found their way to the hallways in the grand hotel. “Not until I get you away from them.”

Sasuke managed to pull his arm back this time but Naruto stopped so abruptly that he barely had time to comprehend his actions. “What are you talking about? That’s my fucking mission-” Naruto took him by the shoulders and started walking him backward down a hallway until their positions could switch. Now, he was being pulled. “Stop! What the fuck are you doing?!” He could yell freely now since they were away from the party and the whole floor was booked solid...

... at least he thought. Naruto pulled out a key card for room 2310 and he was promptly pulled into the dark room. Sasuke was backed up to the door and Naruto had his hands pressed against the cherry oak. Their blue eyes mingled in the small amount of light coming from the orange night sky and the buildings all around them. The Taka agent was about to speak when Naruto whispered low, through gritted teeth. What he said made Sasuke forget his train of thought almost completely for a moment.

“They aren’t here for Sai.”

“What,” he whispered back, really wanting to hit him now. “What are you fucking talking about?”

“Shut up.” He lowered his voice a bit more. “Listen to me. _They are not here for Sai_. It was a trap. IS a trap.”

Sasuke wanted to laugh. He really did. Was he hearing this right? He put his hands on Naruto’s shirt and used him for balance as he slipped out of the pumps - he proceeded to push Naruto into the main room, knocking him against the dividing wall. Now that they were deeper into the room, he could speak a hair louder. Naruto winced and in an instant, Sasuke had his gun (safety still on) pressed underneath his chin. “You are a  _Goddamned_   _idiot_  if you think that this is a fucking set up. This was my job. How did you even hear about it?” He hissed. “Don’t think I won’t kill you right here, Uzumaki, it would make my life so much easier.”

“Hey, hey, slow down!” He whispered frantically, his pretty eyes pleading. Sasuke was totally in the light, but even with his eyes adjusted, he could see Naruto clear as day. “You think I would  _joke_  about this? I’m a spy too.”

“Hardly! You fucking take a quiet piss and you think you’re a damned spy!” He let him go, still pointing his gun at his forehead. “Give me three good reasons why I should listen to you. You have fifteen seconds--”

“Th...That isn’t enough time to--”

“--Fifteen, fourteen, thir--”

“AT LEAST COUNT THE MISSISSIPPIS!” He begged and started to think about what his father told him. “I have email proof from my dad stating from Gaara that they had heard of two men searching for you. Their descriptions matched and after some digging, we found that their names are affiliated with Orochimaru.”

That got Sasuke to stop counting. He stood paralyzed for a moment, slowly lowering the gun. “...Where...” He pursed his lips a moment. “Where have you heard that name?”

Naruto put up his hands and looked apologetically at Sasuke. “I don’t know anyone in our line of work who doesn’t know that name.” He reasoned. “The other two reasons shouldn’t matter. I’m here this time to protect you, not take out those guys. They’re just the decoys.”

“Decoys.” Sasuke repeated.

“I had to be sure we weren’t followed.You still have to keep your voice down, but the girl I was with will let us know if they start to head our way.” He pointed to his ear proudly, as if all agents didn’t use the same equipment. Normally Sasuke would have made fun of him for acting like he was so slick when it was all common knowledge, but he was in his own world. “And if they do, I’ll be ready for them. We will be ready.” Naruto could see the emotion and fear in his eyes from the light in the room and he moved close to press him into his arms. “I’d never do this to get in your way, S’suke. Please believe that.” The raven nodded in his arms, finally understanding what he had tried to do. 

“I do,” He whispered and rubbed his eyes. “...I thought I would be past that....fear, but...” He shook his head and he barely felt as Naruto lifted him into his arms, gentle and caring as he brought him to the bed. He was set down so gingerly, Sasuke felt as if he were on a cloud. He glanced up at Naruto, not realizing how close their faces were. They were no stranger to each other as sexual partners, but there was something different about this moment. It made him want to cling to it.

“I’ll keep watch at the door. Call your car and I’ll get Hinata to have Jugo stand down. Shikamaru can escort you out.” Naruto interrupted what felt like them having a moment, but Sasuke didn’t mind. He cleared his throat and looked away. “I know you don’t need protection, Sasuke...But I am happy to do it.”

Sasuke looked up to see a genuine look in the blond’s eyes and a sweet and promising smile on his face. Sasuke was glad his flush wouldn’t show in the dark. He pressed the call button that sat behind his ear and he received a soft beep in confirmation a second later that the car would be pulled around. “...Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me. I saved your ass only so I could kick it,” Naruto snorted. Sasuke threw a pillow at him that got him to shut up.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
